Ghostly Injections
by XxShadowXxHazardXx
Summary: Danny and his friends are back in action when teens around Amity Park have been taken straight from their homes without warning. Danny himself eventually gets captured. While in captivity, Danny finds the missing teens, who have taken a turn for the worse. Join Danny and the other captives as they try to escape from their prison, and experience things no teen has ever faced before.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Danny Phantom fic! This takes place 1 year after Phantom Planet, so Danny and the others are 16, because according to the Wikipedia page, they were all 15 when Phantom Planet happened. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP.**

* * *

"It looks pretty dead tonight, guys." Danny said as he patrolled the city from above. "Uh, no pun intended. We should all just head home."

As he flew through the sky, he gazed at the stars, naming every one he saw in his mind. Ursa Major. Big Dipper. This was one of things he loved most about being half ghost. He felt like an astronaut in his own right.

"It's only 8:30." Sam voice said through the Fenton phones. "Curfew's not for another hour and a half. Why don't we catch a movie? I heard the new _Dead Teacher_ was pretty decent."

Danny scoffed and descended towards the ground, where his friends were standing in the middle of the empty road on their scooters. "That franchise went downhill after the 4th one."

"You said it, dude." Tucker added. "How about _Ronnie_?"

As Danny's feet touched the ground, he turned back into his human form and slipped the Fenton phones in his pocket. "The creepy doll thing that comes to life and kills everybody? I thought the trailer for that looked really stupid."

"Yeah" Sam agreed. "I've seen better special effects in _I Was a Teenage Blowfly_."

She was dressed in her usual Gothic outfit, but Danny thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. It's crazy to think that they've been dating for a year already. It felt like just yesterday they shared their first kiss in Antarctica. Danny caught sight of the class ring he gave her on a silver chain around her neck and smiled proudly.

"Which Dash keeps telling everybody he had a role in, which is a total load of crap." Danny said. "The guy didn't even sound like him!"

"Oh, how about—"

Whatever Tucker was going to say was cut off by a blood curdling scream from down the block. "Ghost!"

Danny sighed and turned into Danny Phantom again. "I guess that's our cue. And to think there would be one night where I would actually get a break."

They raced down the street towards an old shoe store, where a frightened looking employee came running out of the now broken glass display window.

He looked up at Danny, his whole body shaking like a leaf. "Please, Danny Phantom. Get that ghost out of my shop!" And with that, he took off down the street, screaming like a banshee the whole way.

Danny flew into the shop and saw the floor was littered with giant chunks of ceiling tile and various colored shoe boxes. He flew around the small shop until he saw a huge pile of giant shoe boxes. And floating above the pile was none other than the Box Ghost.

Danny groaned. "I should've guessed."

The Box Ghost turned towards Danny and laughed manically. "I am the Box Ghost!" he said. "Now prepare to run away in fear due to the power of, uh," his beady eyes squinted at the box he was holding, "Black Mary-Janes, children size 11!"

Danny rolled his eyes and advanced toward the annoying specter. "Dude, you gotta get a new opening line." He swung his arm back and punched the Box Ghost directly in the jaw, which made him fly backwards and hit the wall behind him.

As the Box Ghost recovered, holding a hand to his head, a blue tube of energy enclosed around him and began to suck him in like a vacuum cleaner. "You didn't even give me a chance!" he cried, his whole body flattened out like taffy in a taffy puller.

As the blue light faded, Tucker closed the lid on the Fenton Thermos with a laugh, clipping it to his belt. "That was too easy."

"Barely even worth the time." Danny agreed. "So what movie did you want to see, Tuck?"

Danny was lucky that his parents extended his curfew until 11 instead of 10. Saving the world did have it's occasional perks. Except for the paparazzi and starstruck fans following him around everywhere. That he could do without.

Tucker shrugged. "Ah, forget it. Why don't we just hang out at Sam's place and watch a movie there?"

"Yeah" Sam agreed. "We just got _Revenge of Nightmerica_. I haven't got a chance to watch it yet.'"

Danny felt heat come to his cheeks. "I don't know, Sam. After what happened last time are you sure your parents would even let me come in? I'm surprised they didn't file another restraining order against me."

Sam blushed and looked at her toes. "I don't know, it's worth a shot though, right?"

Danny looked at Tucker, who looked back at him suggestively. "Would you mind telling the class what happened, Danny?"

"Forget it, Tucker!" If possible, Sam blushed even harder. "Just come on."

* * *

When the trio stepped through the front door of Sam's house, her parents immediately jumped in front of them.

"What is he doing here?" Pamela asked pointing a gloved finger at Danny.

Danny winced. Here it comes.

Sam groaned. "Mom, Dad, can you just give it rest?"

"Absolutely not!" Jeremy cried. He turned his blue eyes on Danny. "You're lucky we didn't call the cops on you for attempted rape, Fenton!"

Tucker burst out laughing and Danny felt his face heat up again.

"Is something amusing to you, Mr. Foley?" Pamela asked. The way she spoke reminded Danny of the Lunch Lady, the false sweetness with the undertone of blowing up like a volcano.

Tucker immediately straightened up, but his smile never faded and few giggles escaped his mouth. "Not at all, Mrs. Manson."

Behind the Manson's heads, Danny spotted Sam's grandmother rolling in from the kitchen on her electric wheelchair. "Now come on, guys, I don't get why you are overreacting. They're teenagers, Pamela. As I remember, you did the same thing they did when you were their age."

Pamela's face turned as red as a strawberry. Danny glanced at Sam, who looked like she might vomit. "I did not!" Pamela said. "And even if I did—"

"Just let it go." Sam's grandmother said. "I'm sure nothing like that will ever happen again, right, kids?"

She looked in-between Danny and Sam with a smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Danny wished his grandmother was that cool. All his grandmother did was sleep until 3 in the afternoon and yell at the TV.

Danny coughed nervously. "Uh, yeah. Never again. I'm sorry if we caused any disrespect."

"Any disrespect?" Jeremy yelled incredulously. "You crossed the line of disrespect a long time ago, Fenton!"

"Jeremy" Pamela said. "Maybe my mother's right."

At those words, everyone's jaw dropped.

Danny stuck a finger in his ear, just in case he didn't hear her correctly. In all his years of knowing the Manson's, he never would've thought those words would've came out of Pamela's mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Pamela turned her gaze to Danny and he felt a chill go down his back, like he'd just walked into Frostbite's realm in the Ghost Zone. "I may not like you, Danny, or your whole family for that matter—"

"Gee, thanks." Danny muttered.

"—but my mother's right. You guys are teenagers and God knows you do some crazy things. But I trust Sam and know she's smart enough to make the right choices. So, even though I still don't approve of you being here, you can continue to stay, if that's what Sam wants. And you did save the world after all."

All Danny could do was stare. It was when Sam stepped on his foot with her boot that he snapped out of it. "Uh, thanks."

"Pam, you can't be serious." Jeremy said.

"But I am, Jeremy." Pamela replied. "Don't you trust our daughter enough to let her make her own decisions? She's 16 for God's sake!"

As they began to argue, Sam's grandmother winked at Danny behind their backs. Danny smiled gratefully at her and grabbed Sam's hand.

As they walked down to the basement, Danny said, "Good thing your mom trusts you, huh?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah"

Danny squeezed her hand. He knew Sam tried to distance herself from her parents as much as possible, due to their constant smothering and clashing personalities, so her mom saying that she trusted her with Danny must've made Sam pretty happy.

They walked into the Manson's personal movie theater and sat down in the soft chairs. It was so awesome down here. Danny glanced over at the bowling alley, where the memory of when Tucker nearly broke a ball right in half came to his mind. Next to the OpCenter and the lab, it was the coolest place in the world.

Tucker suddenly got up and ran towards the popcorn machine.

"Do you think your parents would care if I moved in?" he asked as he scooped some popcorn in a bucket. "I don't even get why we pay to go to the movies anymore when we can just go here for free."

Sam turned to look at him. "Actually, that'll be 10 dollars. And an extra 5 for the popcorn."

"No way." Tucker said as he reclaimed his seat. "What about Danny?"

Danny smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, what about me? Shouldn't I get a discount or something?"

Sam smiled and made herself comfortable against his side. "For you it's an extra 10."

Danny shook his head. "So unfair."

Sam raised the remote to the giant movie screen. "Life's unfair. Now shut up 'til the movie's over."

* * *

Halfway through the movie, right when the main character's girlfriend was murdered by Nightmerica, rapid footsteps came down the stairs. Sam's dad came into view, looking shocked. "Kids, come and see this." he said.

Tucker groaned. "But it just got to the good part."

Danny stood up and stretched his arms over his head with a yawn.

Sam did the same and cracked her back. "Come on, Tuck." she said. "The movie will be here when we get back."

Tucker groaned again but reluctantly stood up. Together, all three of them followed Jeremy into the kitchen, where Pamela and Sam's grandmother were staring at the small television screen, which was turned to the local news station.

"—whereabouts are currently unknown," the newswoman was saying, "but the Amity Park Police Force are holding a state wide search party, with help from the FBI, in case this is the work of a serial killer."

A picture of a girl about Danny's age flashed on the screen, along with the name Lila Dubois underneath. She had ear length blonde hair, bright blue eyes and braces with a blue flower clip in her hair.

"If you have any evidence as to where Lila has been taken, please contact the Amity Park Police immediately."

As Pamela flicked the TV off, she said, "There weren't even any witnesses. Lila's father came into her room the next morning to find her gone. The police suspect that whoever took her came in through the window."

"When did it happen?" Danny asked, trying to keep his voice even. He started to feel a bit queasy. There was an innocent girl taken from her home right underneath his nose.

"Just yesterday" Jeremy replied. He shook his head sadly. "That's terrible. Absolutely terrible."

"Yeah" Danny muttered. "No kidding."

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chapter everyone! I probably made them OOC, so if you think so too, review with your opinion. Hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
